As electronic data exchange has developed, so to have nefarious techniques for acquiring data and use of exchange equipment without the data owner's or the equipment owner's permission. As the capabilities of the equipment and data accessible therefrom has become more valuable, techniques to defend against unauthorized access to the data, unauthorized access to electronic systems, sale and distribution of counterfeit electronic components has also developed. Some techniques for providing protection from unauthorized access or use of an electronic system include encoding data transfers between components of a system. In certain examples, encoding can employ using a secret key with an encoding algorithm to conceal the actual operation of an electronic system and thus attempt to prevent unauthorized access or use of the electronic system. However, side attack techniques have also been developed that passively monitor power or electromagnetic signals of a circuit to derive circuit algorithms or parameter values such as encryption key values.